Vyrus
Vyrus is a thing thing character made by squirrellie. he is a first thing thing double agent as well a deuteragonist of Jericho and a protagonist of bio warrior genesis. the humble beginning months after squirrellie made Kujo, she came up with the creature feature thing thing category and created Vyrus while shes playing TTA3 and TTAP. appearance he has raven black spiked hair with large bangs and has an average build. he wears a blue shirt with the midnight blue holster belt, a fangs bandana, blackish green fingerless gloves, and blackish green boots with black spikes on them. his anthropomorphic self has jewel green eyes and wears black pants. backstory life in the labs he is born in lab 217, he is sane nice and calm. and minutes later the scientists ran tests on him to see hes capable of tracking rogue bioweapons, once its confirmed its possible he got brainwashed to be a systems corp mercenary. he became insane dark evil and sadistic as well savage and merciless, he hunts down runaway bioweapons and kills them in slow painful and gruesome ways. hes pure murderous. the calm before the storm he works for systems for systems corp since his brainwashing, he does his computer work helps the customers, does various missions, and his main occupation of them all is being a jailer a bounty hunter and an assassin. and systems corp even assigned him a partner in crime Misaki. sometimes they work together, sometimes they take turns. they're reluctant to work with each other at first and now they get along great. stuff has gone smooth sailing for the counterfeit mercenary duo. when he first met Jericho it was a stormy night during the hectic activities at systems corp, Vyrus is minding his own business doing his computer work, the power went out and Vyrus got frustrated that his work is gone and all of a sudden Jericho snuck into his work space. he got puzzled at first and when Jericho seduced him he took a liking to him. and they get it on enjoying each and every moment of it. surveillance on Mange when he got assigned to keep an eye on Mange he got harsh and mean towards him at first when he first met him, he dished out various tortures to him. days later he felt remorse for torturing him and started to comfort him starting a secret friendship. and one week later he got caught coddling Mange, he got severe punishment, so much of it that he'll never forget it while Mange got put in a cage, tied up, blindfolded, and muzzled and left with no social contact whatsoever. the meeting with the CEO due to some rules being broken such as bickering with certain of the mercenaries and Misaki, comforting Mange, and skipping his training as well slacking off and going insane and committing crimes such as stealing raping and killing innocent people for his personal gain. now the brain washing process happened to him twice and he got assigned to do missions from the people who needed his help, if he refused or slacks off he'll get tazed and if he rebels he'll get executed. he now started to work more than ever and even harder even for the sake for his survival, and hes scared of the CEO ever since. being granted the life outside Vyrus has never worked so hard his entire life, even his needs slowed him down a little bit. many months later the CEO says he can find a place for him to live in now as a reward for all that work, he now lives in the abandoned shack thats close to sunset city with Mange ever since. but he still has systems corp work to do, making him have a double life. abilities and traits * has high speed * specializes in guns akimbo * has above average endurance * has some medical knowledge (he only heals small wounds and he knows about diseases) * despite hes 90% pessimist, hes the brave type. * his intelligence is average * his defense is average * has a medium jumping rate strengths * has the highest infiltration rate * is experienced at hand to hand combat * is experienced at sniping, hacking, trapping, and sabotage. weaknesses * he can't wield melee weapons when he wields 2-hand guns (such as rifles and his signature plague bringer X-47) * he can't solve puzzle codes * can easily lose his temper * is inexperienced with strategy * can get tired from running for a long period of time (he has medium stamina) * when hes insane his stats temporarily downgrade personality and quirks he is the dark evil sadistic and hotheaded guy and according to episode 2 he has some good in him. his actions is true hearted when he helps his allies, and being content is his content state he can get insane even in battle. he can lose his patience easily, and he can get angry when he can't get his way. hes also a weirdo type, he has sex with objects and he plays with Mange sexually. (hes polysexual) relationships relationship with Gideon hes Gideon's best friend, they're commonly seen hanging out with each other relationship with Jericho he took a liking to him since he first met him, he made friends with him because of that. relationship with Locke TBA relationship with Griselda TBA relationship with Misaki when he first met her, hes very reluctant to see her at first, now he get along with her. he bickers with her at uncommon times. relationship with Mange hes very rough with him at first due to doing systems corp's hellish work, and he befriended him just because he felt remorse and extreme pity for the jackal boy. Mange is his sidekick ever since, sometimes hes seen with him sometimes hes not. and he also plays with him in sexual ways. relationship with Nightshade hes in good terms with her and her friends. relationship with Saul Franks is in good terms with him, but he also does stuff that makes Saul mad at him. facts/trivia * his name is originated from fantasy name generators, the cyberpunk name Virus got corrupted into Vyrus as squirrellie got inspired by the darkest things * he is the first roleplay character to be a thing thing * he is in the group called creature feature (the thing things thats named after creature of any species) * he is considered a double agent of the group links his ref sheet WIP thing thing fanon versionCategory:Thing things Category:Males Category:Squirrellie's fan fictions Category:Monsters Category:Sub-humans Category:Roleplay characters Category:Individuals Category:Alive Category:Made by squirrellie Category:Chaotic neutral Category:WIP pages Category:Systems corp slaves Category:Thing thing related